


双生

by bwllzxghs



Category: add - Fandom, ning - Fandom, theshy - Fandom, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwllzxghs/pseuds/bwllzxghs





	双生

“刺激么？”高振宁摸了摸趴在自己胸口的人的头，从炮友的角度来说，他和姜承録实在契合，从第一眼见面相互打量，意图呼之欲出，到昨天姜承録在酒吧贴着他的耳朵问“明天想来我家做么”，都十分合高振宁胃口。

射过但还是半硬的性器抵着姜承録黏滑的股缝来回抽动，挑逗着面色潮红喘气都喘不匀的人，高振宁嘴里含着一口烟，捏着姜承録的下巴吐到他的脸上。

“呛……”他拍了下高振宁的侧腰，把燃了一半的烟扔到烟灰缸里，是想低头再给他口一次的时候，听到一楼晕晕乎乎的一声“哥，我回家了……”

高振宁倒是不害怕，带着促狭的意思问姜承録，“这是，怕黑要跟你一起睡的那个表弟？”

“怎么，想尝尝？”

姜建模这才和高中同学聚会回来，被你劝我劝地灌了好多，高考成绩不错他是高兴得很，晕晕乎乎也挡不住脸上的笑，摸着楼梯扶手上楼，想了到底哪个才是姜承録的房间很久，才晃着进去。

床上没有人，姜建模大概地看了一眼，被子还是乱的，从门口到床边的几步路他三两下踢掉了拖鞋，掀开被子就扑了上去。不知道哥哥去哪儿了。

哥哥在哪儿？

卧室拉上的窗帘后，姜承録被高振宁捂着嘴用后背位一顿猛艹，后穴松软嫩红，夹着高振宁形状狰狞的性器，肠液在周围被打出白色的沫子。他这无比合适的炮友最坏的习惯就是要在濒临高潮的姜承録的蝴蝶骨上，狠狠咬一口。

大家你情我愿的关系，他偏偏像狗一样做个标记，什么德行。

又被体内射精了，高振宁这个畜生。姜承録张嘴轻轻咬了一口他的手指，“狗东西。”

“你弟弟睡着了，他还爬你的床。”

“你不也是爬我的床。”

“他知道自己喜欢你么？这么大点儿小屁孩儿？”

“你问。”

酒精有些欺骗姜建模的五感，嘴里被塞进了一个灼热的柱体，上面铺满了纹路，顶端烫着他的喉咙深处；大腿根儿有黏腻感，湿滑的软体一点一点靠近他软着的下体，最后包住，被重重吮吸。

好难受，也很舒服。

嘴里的东西微微跳动了几下，喷出的液体糊了姜建模满满一嘴还溢了出来，高振宁伸出两根手指，恶趣味地把精液涂开，未经人事的小弟弟实在可爱。

可姜承録有些不高兴了，喝醉酒的关系，不管他怎么卖力气地给姜建模口交，甚至做了深喉，表弟正在发育的肉棒也是半硬不软的状态，搞得姜承録嘴都酸了也看不到自己显著的“劳动成果”。

“不玩了。”姜承録把阴茎吐出来，腿分开跪坐在床上，他可是个出了名的享乐的人，哪儿做过现在这种费力不讨好的事。高振宁这个时候已经挪到了姜承録的身后，他掐住了炮友的腰，沾着自己的精液还有姜建模口水的东西，一使劲儿整根塞进去，塞进那个温热湿润还充满“中出里面”的地方。

“操……”姜承録被这凶狠的一下撞得直接摔到姜建模身上，好在自己的胳膊肘及时撑了一下，没用这么尴尬的方式弄醒他。

高振宁这人做爱，从来是带着狠劲儿还有些不讲道理的，他腾出手抓住姜承録的头发，贴过去问他，“怕他醒？那你把我的东西吃干净。”

“用两个嘴。”


End file.
